criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Patrick Williams
Ian Patrick Williams is an American actor and writer. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Williams portrayed Clarence in the Season Nine episode "The Road Home". Filmography *The Sound and the Shadow (2014) as Mr. McGregor *Untold (2014) as Dr. Muenzmire *The Extendables (2014) as Sir Jeffrey *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) as Brendan McHale *Ray Donovan (2014) as Principal Amato *Criminal Minds - "The Road Home" (2014) TV episode - Clarence *Delirium (2013) as Swedish Doctor *Days of Our Lives (1996-2013) as Various Characters (24 episodes) *Eagleheart (2013) as George Washington *Sam & Cat (2013) as Presley *Modern Family (2013) as Minister *Simon Says (2011) as Colonel Tyson *Touch Wood (2010) as Sir Richard Johnson *Chuck (2010) as Mustache Man *Southland (2010) as Gus Freeman *Growth (2010) as Mason Lane *Dire Wolf (2009) as Dr. Renault *Dexter (2009) as Stan Beaudry *The Last Resort (2009) as The Founder *Prison Break (2009) as Bearded Man (2 episodes) *Prison Break: The Final Break (2009) as Bearded Man (video) *Dead Game (2009) as Phil (short) *Finding Red Cloud (2008) as Agent *The Starter Wife (2008) as Paul Sassen *Polar Opposities (2008) as FBI Director Thompson *Superhero Movie (2008) as King of Sweden *The Perfect Shoes (2007) as Mr. Rosenfeld (short) *ER (2007) as Supervisor *Chicago Massacre: Richard Speck (2007) as Harry the Bartender (video) *Gilmore Girls (2006) as Professor Quincy *Mind of Mencia (2006) as George Washington *Medium (2005) as Professor *Alias (2005) as Mr. Gibson *King of the Ants (2003) as Tony *Frasier (2002) as Barfly #2 *Leap of Faith (2002) as Theodore *Life Without Dick (2002) as Sean *That's Life (2000) as Morty *American Tragedy (2000) as Gil Garcetti *Star Trek: Voyager (2000) as Doc Fitzgerald *Born Bad (1999) as Deputy Stevens *Batman Beyond (1999) as Andrews (voice) *Weird Science (1996-1998) as Alien Steve/Alien Captain (2 episodes) *Step by Step (1998) as Mr. Gabriel *NightMan (1998) as Professor *NYPD Blue (1997) as Dr. Bonan *The New Batman Adventures (1997) as Artist/Guiseppe Bianci (voice) *Viper (1997) as Clarence (credited as Ian Williams) *Profiler (1996) as Peter Zernick *Married with Children (1987-1996) as Beany/Inspector Fitzpatrick (3 episodes) *Diagnosis Murder (1996) as Mr. Plargent *Seinfeld (1995) as Stubs *Unhappily Ever After (1995) as Ray Paul Jones *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1994) as Johnny Soccio *Roseanne: An Unauthorized Biography (1994) as Dr. Allen *Donato and Daughter (1993) as Kim Lyle *Silk Stalkings (1993) as Everett DeLong *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) as Ivan (voice) *Bad Channels (1992) as Dr. Payne (video) *Matlock (1992) as Trevor Krause *Designing Women (1987-1991) as Mr. Charles "Oh, Chuck!, Oh, Chuck!, Oh, Chuck!" Tremain/DeWitt Chiles/Player #2 (3 episodes) *Major Dad (1991) as Constantine *Perfect Strangers (1991) as Clyde Enright *Good Grief (1990) as Bob *Married People (1990) as Dewey *Alien Nation (1990) as John *Robot Jox (1989) as Phillip *Gideon Oliver (1989) as John D. Jackson *Blueberry Hill (1988) as Owen Shacklford *Freddy's Nightmares (1988) as Lt. Timothy Blocker *Six Against the Rock (1987) as Lt. Bergen *Dolls (1987) as David Bower *Hill Street Blues (1986) as William Hasselbach (2 episodes) *TerrorVision (1886) as Nutky *Re-Animator (1985) as Swiss Professor *E/R (1984) as Jerry (2 episodes) *Simon & Simon (1981-1983) as Wayne/Robin Davis (2 episodes) *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1982) as David Schelling *Lou Grant (1982) as Gilroy *Archie Bunker's Place (1982) as Larry Billings *Dummy (1979) as Court Clerk *Bleacher Bums (1979) as Richie (credited as Ian Williams) *Stony Island (1978) as Hot Guitar Dealer (credited as Ian Williams) 'WRITER' *Bleacher Bums (2001) (play) *Bleacher Bums (1979) (co-author) 'SOUNDTRACK' *I'm in the Mood for Love (1987) - Dolls 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs